MBAV: Ethan's Cousin pt 2
by Hernando-Hale
Summary: I Don't Own MBAV. Sequal to MBAV: Ethan's Cousin. It's been a month since Benny and Paige broke up. Their lives now continue. What happen's to   Paige? What happens to Benny? Suck summary, I know. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Month In

**Paige POV**

I was sitting down in my seat, looking at Benny's empty seat. I still remember that day, when me and Benny broke up. It was one of the hardest things**(1) **that ever happened to me. I loved him so much. He was the best guy I ever had, well only guy that I ever had.

When I heard the tardy bell ring, I knew it was just another day without Benny. I looked over to the left, to see a lonely Ethan. It was a month since Benny became home schooled, and a month since Ethan didn't have anyone to be with.

"Miss me?" A very, _very _familiar voice spoke. I quickly looked up to see Benny. I saw him walking down the aisle like nothing ever happened.

"Benny!" Ethan exclaimed. "You're back!"

"Hey buddy." He said to him, sitting back down in his chair.

He then looked at me and smiled. I smiled back, and saw him blush as I waved.

**Benny POV**

I looked at Paige, I was just so glad to SEE her again. I smiled at her and saw her turn pink. She smiled back and waved.

"So Benny, how is it like to see again." Ethan asked, as I turned to him.

"Very good actually. Do you think I should ask out Paige again?"

"Ooo, I don't think you should."

"What?" I exclaimed. "Why?"

"Cause, she has a boyfriend."

(1) Take note of this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: She Has A Boyfriend?

**Benny POV**

S-she has a boyfriend?" I whispered loudly.

"Yes, she does. The pain wasn't as bad for her, since she didn't see you."

"I can't believe this. I should have never, EVER, said those words to her." I whispered to myself, putting my head down.

"Benny? Are you alright?" Ethan asked me.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"But, you're crying." I wiped my eye and saw water droplets on my hand.

"Ethan, I should have never said those words to her."

**Paige POV**

I looked over at Benny and he was talking to Ethan. But he didn't look to happy. I could only faintly hear what they were saying and I could tell they were talking about me.

'I'm so sorry Benny, but…I still love you.'

"Paige?" A voice to my right said. I looked over to my right, to see my boyfriend, Richard.

"Yeah?"

"Something wrong?" He said. "You haven't taken you eyes off of him, since he came." He explained, with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Oh him?"

"Yeah, who is he, anyway?"

"He's Benny Weir, my… ex."

"Your ex? Why'd you dump him?'

"I didn't, he did."

"What? Why'd he dump you?"

"He dumped me because, he felt like I needed someone better, due to him being, bl-blind."

"He was blind? How can he see _now?_"

"I don't actually know."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Broken Up

**Paige POV**

"Richard? Can I talk to you privately?" I asked, tapping his shoulder."

"Sure, lead the way." He said, turning around.

I walked over to a place where not a lot of people went to. "Richard, before me and Benny broke up, he told me that we could get back together, if he got his eyesight back. Well, he does now, and um, I still want him back."

"I get what you're saying. You're breaking up with me." He said in a monotone voice.

"I'm sorry, but we can still be friends."

"Yeah, sure. Friends." He said, walking away, with his head hanging low.

"What's up sweetness?" A voice behind me said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Feel free to make any suggestions and endings that you want in the story. You can post it any chapter, even WAY later on. I'll try to make it work with my outline. Hey, it's called an outline for a reason, right? I will not guarantee that your idea will be in the story, just saying.**

Chapter 4: Evil Benny's Back!

**Paige POV**

"What's up sweetness?" A voice behind me said. Evil Benny, he's back. I turned around, fearing that I was right. I then saw it was Benny, evil Benny. I stepped back very cautiously. "I said that I'd return for you, and I did."

"L-leave me alone!"

"I'm here for you Paige. Nothing can separate us, ever. I won't let them." He said, stepping closer to me.

"I'll never be your girlfriend."

"Why? It's pretty much you and Benny, but this tie, this Benny is better." He then wrapped his arms around me. I then jerked his arms off, disgusted at him. "What's the matter? I'm way more romantic than that dork. Why not have me?"

"Cause you're not Benny at all, and you're evil."

"Exactly, I'm not the original. I'm flavored, flavored is always better. And who doesn't like a bad boy?"

"Me."

"Come on Paige. Why not have a taste of the fun side? Instead of having those bland flavors."

"No, never!" I'll never be your's!" I yelled, as I ran away.

"Paige," he said, as he pulled my back to face him. "Before I disappeared, my last thoughts were about you. 'Oh sweet Paige, I'll never forget you. You were the sun during my day, _and _the moon during my night. One day, I'll come back for you.'" He calmly and sweetly said.

"B-Benny, I…"

"Just call me Ben."

"Ben, t-that's so sweet." I told him.

"So?" He said, smiling. "Who will you have?" He asked, as he held me in his arms.

Once I looked into his eyes, he made me speechless. I was going to tell him, that I wanted Benny, not him. But, there was something about yhim, that made him better. I just couldn't piut my finger on it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't been posting lately. I just didn't feel like it, I just wasn't in the mood. BTW, STILL don't have an ending. I now insist you people give me ideas. Please…**

**Also, I honestly am more interested in doing fanfics for a show called Level Up on cartoon network. BUT, they don't have it on this site! Even though I e-mailed them about it. =/ Grrrrr.**

Chapter 5:

**Benny POV**

I was walking down the hallway, to my locker, with Ethan. I absolutely hated today. It wasn't going as I expected, _or _wanted it to go. Paige has a boyfriend! It's like I never existed! Well, partially. Why can't everything go back to normal? This all happened because of Mrane!

"Benny, is something wrong?"

"Yeah, Mrane." I said, getting my lunch out of my locker.

"Mrane? Why him?" Ethan asked, as I shut my locker, then headed over to the café.

"He made me blind, which caused me to dump Paige. Just because I had to let her have a useful guy! If she was still mine, I wouldn't be having this problem." I said, sitting down next to Ethan. I put my arm against the table, and rested my head on it, with my eyes closed against my arm.

"Benny?…Benny?" Ethan said, tapping my shoulder.

"B-Benny?" A calming, sweet voice said, while I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Paige.

"Paige" I said, smiling as I hugged her.

"B-

Benny?" She said, while I pulled out. I then saw her face tinge red. "I-is anything wrong?"

"It's much better now." I said, as I saw her blush a darker color. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to see what's wrong."

"Uh, you know what I said on out last date?" I said nervously.

"Yeah."

"Do you um, go at it again?"

"Um, y-yeah."

"You sound unsure, are you alright?"

"It's just um, Ben."

"Ben?"

"Evil Benny."

"WHAT?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Puffy Bunny:** *Looks through computer and fanfic archive* Da fudge is this about? -Hah! Yup! That was my reaction.

**Paige: **We're Back~!

**Ethan: **That was a long hiatus for this story…

**Benny: **Yeah, _very_ long.

**Puffy Bunny: ***snickers*

**Benny: **What? Is it something I said?

**Puffy Bunny: **I know people will probably be like: 'GASP. She updated! Unheard of!' Sorry for the long update. I actually forgot about this and started not to care too and I don't really have time to update anymore. Gomen. *bows*

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"B-but, Paige!" Benny exclaimed with a pained expression his face, clearly hurt that Paige was unsure, 'cause of a fake him. "He's not even real!"

"I-I know." She said softly, at how he'll react next, because of Benny's nervous breakdown.

"But why are you unsure?!"

"I-I don't know…" She said, as she looked like she was deep in thought. "I guess, it's that he's…so romantic~!"

"H-huh?" Benny exclaimed, shocked at her sudden outburst. "P-Paige, are you alright?"

"Yup! I so am!" She then skipped off happily to wherever she decides to go.

"What was that?" Benny muttered, obviously confused.

"Err, Benny, I think something happened to Paige…" Ethan said, stunned at what happened too.

"I completely agree with you dude…" He said, as they both blankly stared, with wide eyes in the direction she went. "But, what exactly?"

"I don't know. Maybe she…had a complete change in personality? I mean, I didn't really see her this past month, so…maybe something that we missed."

* * *

><p>"Ben~!" She shouted happily, as she skipped through the halls.<p>

He then smirked to himself when he heard her voice. _Perfect._ He then smiled and turned to her and opened up his arms. "Paige!"

"Ben~!" She shouted again, as she jumped into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his body and snuggled up into his chest.

In attempt to pull her closer, he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. _I knew it would work._

* * *

><p><strong>Puffy Bunny: <strong>Sorry it's still short! It'll be much longer when I figure out what's happening and get back into place.

**Paige: **Boo-Why am I like that?

**Benny: **Yeah? Why?! It's a Benny X OC. Not Evil Benny X OC!

**Ethan: **I don't think those exist on here…

**Puffy Bunny: **They might, just go check. And for Paige, I can't answer your question, it'll spoil the story.


End file.
